


Bogstavkiks

by champagneleftie, himmelsky, imminentinertia, MinilocIsland, vesperthine



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/pseuds/himmelsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: For en god stund siden lekte Isak og Even seg gjennom hele alfabetet.NESTEN hele.- - - - - - -NB: ett kapittel er på norsk, resten på svensk, og fordi AO3 ikke lar en velge to språk på en fic er det flertallstyranni og svensk er satt på hele. Tittelen er på dansk, som en liten hyllest til nofeartina (og fordi det ble stress for forfatterne å bli enige om tittel på norsk eller svensk).





	1. Intimasjon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alphabet Aerobics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381423) by [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina). 



> I dag er det ett år siden du begynte å poste Alphabet Aerobics, kjære Tina. 26 kapitler og 163k kreativ smut og feelz er en fantastisk gave til fandom. Vi fem elsket AA, men vi sørget litt over at de skandinaviske bokstavene ikke var med. Så da har vi skrevet litt, i et univers som ligner ganske mye på ditt men ikke er helt det samme, fordi vi gjerne ville gi deg noe igjen for en helt unik leseopplevelse.
> 
> Så her er noen små og forhåpentlig søte skandi-smutty bokstavkjeks/bokstavskex/bogstavkiks til dig, sødeste Tina, som takk for vidunderlige AA. Vi håper du ikke synes vi er altfor frekke som hang oss på.

De signerte kjøpekontrakten en varm tirsdag ettermiddag i august. Paret de kjøpte leiligheten av hadde med seg den lille sønnen sin og skravlet masse om huset de hadde kjøpt i Nittedal, siden treromsen på 65 kvadratmeter ble for liten nå som de ventet et barn til. Da de endelig var ferdig med signeringen lente den ene mammaen seg over bordet og sa at de var så glade for at Isak og Even vant budrunden, for det var så hyggelig å selge til et annet skeivt par.

Det var litt kleint, men litt koselig også. De hadde kjøpt leilighet sammen. Det var stort. Det var faen så stort. 

Det er helt sykt, faktisk, det er ingen andre de kjenner som  _ eier _ leiligheten sin, men med forskudd på arv gikk det. Det blir ikke så mye dyrere å betale ned lånet enn å betale husleien på Ullevål, som den jævla hushaien de leier av har økt hver gang det har vært mulighet til det.

På vei hjem gikk de innom polet, og Even fikk viljen sin og kjøpte en flaske prosecco, en som til og med Isak har lært seg å like. De måtte jo feire.

Nå har det gått nesten to måneder, overtakelsen er ikke lenge til, og Isak er plutselig full av rastløs energi. De burde ha begynt med pakkingen for lenge siden. Hvorfor har de utsatt det så lenge? Men nå har han endelig gitt seg seg i kast med å åpne skuffer og rydde, mens Even har gått i gang i gang med middagen. Det er helt sykt hvor mange småting man kan klemme inn i en så liten leilighet og de har aldri tatt en skikkelig kasterunde før. Det er jaggu på tide at de begynner med sorteringen. Han dytter utslitte klær, gamle handlelister og annet rask ned i en bærepose, legger til side de tingene han må høre med Even om.

Det virker som om nesten alle skuffene deres er roteskuffer. Han husker roteskuffen på kjøkkenet hjemme hos mamma og pappa, hvor man kunne finne alt fra teip og bagasjevekt til solbriller med bare ett glass og ørepropper så gamle at de hadde begynt å smuldre, men der var det stort sett begrenset til den ene skuffen. Her har de tydeligvis lagt seg til vanen begge to med å klemme hva som helst ned i hvilken som helst skuff. Tom glidflaske og 3D-briller til kino i det som egentlig er bukseskuffen, what the fuck.

På bunnen av genser-og-t-skjorte-skuffen finner han den.

Posen.

Den er helt tom nå, men en gang inneholdt den 26 papirlapper med en bokstav på hver.

Isak må smile, de har faktisk tatt vare på en krøllete liten hvit plastpose fra apoteket, bare fordi det var den de brukte mens de hadde bokstavleken.

Han bretter den pent sammen og legger den på bordet.

Even kommer inn med en rykende gryte i hendene, gjør en u-sving og kommer tilbake med en korkplate klemt under armen. Han bøyer seg inn over bordet og løfter armen så korkplaten ramler ned, dytter den inn til midten med albuen og setter fra seg gryta.

Han plukker til seg en stabel spill som har havnet på bordet under ryddingen og dumper dem på sengen. Så snapper han til seg posen, krøller den sammen i hånden og setter kursen mot kjøkkenet igjen.

“Even, vent!”

Even snur seg, hever øyenbrynene.

“Ser du hva du er på vei til å kaste?”

Han kikker på posen i hånden sin, hever øyenbrynene enda litt til.

“En pose?”

Isak trekker pusten dypt.

“ _ Posen. _ ”

Even stirrer.

“ _ Pooosen. _ Jeezuz Even. Den vi trakk bokstaver fra.”

Øyenbrynene til Even skyter enda et hakk opp.

“ _ Posen! _ ”

Han legger den pent ned på bordet igjen.

“Hvorfor tok vi vare på den?”

“Hvorfor tar vi vare på alt mulig…”

Isak sparker litt i søppelposen han har samlet sammen.

“Men akkurat den har litt affeksjonsverdi da.”

Even smiler.

“Klart den har. Jeg skal bare hente tallerkener og bestikk.,.”

Posen ligger på bordet ved siden av dem mens de spiser chili con carne. De rydder vekk etterpå, omstendelig, vasker opp med en gang mens de snakker om kanskje å kjøpe litt nye tallerkener og greier også når de flytter. 

“Og så kan vi kanskje få katt?” Even ser håpefull ut.

“Men… kan vi ta vare på en katt, da? Må ikke de være ute og sånn.”

“Bakgården! Den er stor og fin.”

Isak krangler ikke. Han kan ikke se for seg å ha et dyr. Selv om katter er myke og varme og pene. Han har myk og varm og pen Even, det klarer seg foreløpig.

Even tørker av bordet, løfter posen opp og tørker under den og legger den ned igjen. Isak fyller på glassene.

Så sitter de ved bordet igjen, glass og pose mellom seg.

“Det var faenmeg kult, alt vi gjorde da.”

Even stryker en fingertupp over den krøllete plasten.

“Husker du hvorfor vi bare tok det engelske alfabetet?”

“Enklest. Trodde vi.”

De må le, begge to. Det var noen bokstaver som var sjukt vanskelige, og Isak er temmelig sikker på at han fikk alle de verste.

“Kunne vært gøy å se om vi fikk til noe med de tre siste, da.”

Even lener seg fram over bordet, øynene hans glitrer. Isak skjønner med en gang hvor han vil hen og nikker smilende mot Even mens han lener seg over bordet han også. De møtes i et mykt kyss.

“Ja?” sier Even med store øyne og hevede øyenbryn. “Du er med?”

“Klart det.” Isak er ikke i tvil. Hvis Even vil fortsette bokstavleken, så er han lett med. “Husker jo hvor gøy vi hadde det sist. Og dessuten… Vi kan lære noe nytt..? Det er kanskje litt lenge siden vi gjorde noe nytt i senga?”

Han angrer litt rett etter at han har sagt det, redd for at Even skal bli såret.

Men Evens øyne glitrer fortsatt. “Det kunne jo ha vært kult det.”

De henger fortsatt mot hverandre over det lille bordet. Den ene hånden til Even smyger seg bak i nakken til Isak, og fingrene begynner å leke med håret der. Isak kjenner at han får frysninger nedover ryggen, men av den gode typen. Han sukker lett. Midt oppi alt stresset med flytteplanlegging og alt har visst sexen gått litt i glemmeboken den siste tiden. Det hender den gjør det. Men nå, nå er stemningen tykk og tett.

Han lener seg frem igjen og rekker akkurat å registrere at Even fukter leppene sine med tungespissen før leppene deres møtes på nytt. Isak kommer aldri til å bli lei av hvordan Evens store, myke lepper kjennes mot hans egne. Han sukker igjen, lener seg enda litt mer over bordet, som knirker faretruende nå.

Even smiler. “Flytte oss til senga, hva?”

Isak nikker så hardt at det stikker til i nakken, kysser Even fort en gang til, før han reiser seg og tar de to skrittene bort til senga. T-skjorta havner på gulvet før han har nådd frem. Even ler.

“Jasså? Så ivrig?”

Men Isak gidder ikke å bli flau engang. Hvorfor skal han bli flau over å ville ha sex med typen sin? Even kan erte så mye han vil.

Han skal akkurat til å åpne knappen i jeansen, når Even når frem til ham og griper hendene hans, fletter fingrene deres sammen. Han smiler mot Isak og bøyer seg ned og kysser ham på halsen, akkurat der hvor halsen møter kragebeinet, akkurat der hvor han vet at Isak er ekstra følsom. Det går nye frysninger nedover ryggen på Isak. Even jobber seg oppover, mot øret, napper lett i øreflippen før Isak kjenner den fuktige varme pusten hans mot øret.

“Husker du første gangen jeg pulte deg i søvne?” 

Pikken til Isak rykker til under gylfen hans og det bruser i hodet.

Even slikker ham lett ytterst på øret. 

“Eller første gangen du og dildoen var inni meg samtidig?”

Stemmen til Even er lav og mørk, litt ertende.

Selvsagt husker Isak det. Han blir glovarm bare av tanken. Det kommer han aldri til å glemme, hvordan de opplevde så mange ting for første gang sammen, hvor nær hverandre de kom med bokstavleken.

“Klart jeg husker det”. Han må svelge, kjenner at han blir påvirket av ordene til Even. Det knitrer i ham, i brystet og hendene og skrittet.

Even, fine Even som kan få ham tent med bare stemmen sin, som kysser seg vei nedover halsen igjen, som slipper hendene hans og lar sine egne hender vandre over den nakne ryggen og magen til Isak. Forventningsfullt legger han armene rundt nakken til Even, lener overkroppen bakover, skyter hoftene litt frem. Kroppen hans begynner å kjennes varm og pikken rykker til.

Hendene til Even finner veien til bukselinningen, til knappen og glidelåsen. Han trekker jeansen sakte nedover. For sakte, men Isak tøyler seg, lar Even gjøre det i sitt eget tempo. Bokseren følger etter i samme sakte fart, før Even gir Isak en liten dytt og leder ham  ned på senga. Even nikker med hodet, gjør tegn til at Isak skal legge seg til rette med hodet på puta.

Liggende følger Isak med på at Even kler av seg, blir aldri lei av å se på de lange, slanke fingrene over gylfen, før Even kryper opp i senga og legger kroppen sin tungt, varmt over Isaks. Isak sprer beina, lager plass til ham. Evens hender finner veien opp i håret til Isak, og Isak slynger armene bak ryggen til Even. Det skjer helt av seg selv, uten at de tenker på det. De har gjort det en million ganger før.

Likevel kjennes det litt annerledes enn vanlig. Den følelsen som gikk litt i glemmeboka en stund etter at bokstavleken var over, dukker opp igjen nå. Opphisselsen, nærheten, tilliten - de er alle kjente. Men nå er de blandet sammen med denne spenningen. De har ikke engang trukket en bokstav og allerede kjenner han på det. Forventningen til hva de vil finne på, om den andre vil like det. Han gleder seg, selv om han strevde fælt med noen av sine bokstaver, og æ og ø og å ikke akkurat virker enkle. Hvor vanskelig kan det være liksom? De skal kose seg og ha digg sex, selv om de kanskje må tøye bokstavene ganske mye for å få det til så de passer med noe sexy.

Han rives ut av tankene når han kjenner Even som trykker seg nærmere, som presser pikkene deres mot hverandre. Even kjennes varm og god mot ham. Isak sukker igjen, slynger et bein bak lårene til Even og trykker ham nærmere.

Men Even gjør motstand, løfter seg litt opp på albuene og skaper litt rom mellom dem, akkurat nok til at han kan rulle lett med hoftene. Hodet på pikken hans stryker over strengen på undersiden av Isaks egen pikk, som rykker til.

“Even…”

Han rekker ikke si mer før vekten av Even er oppå ham med full tyngde igjen. Even fanger munnen til Isak i et nytt kyss. Isak forsøker å løfte hoftene opp, forsøker å gi tegn om at han vil ha mer, men det er ikke lett når kroppen til Even holder ham nede. Det er både frustrerende og deilig på samme tid. Han vil hale det ut, kjenne på hvor mye han vil, hvor mye Even vil, trekke inn lukten av Evens hud.

Even kysser ham over hele fjeset nå, tar seg god tid. Det er godt, selvsagt er det det. Men hoftene til Isak lever liksom sitt eget liv, løfter seg opp, lager små sirkelbevegelser, vil ha mer.

Men Even har visst all tid i verden. Leppene hans finner veien til øret, til halsen, til skulderen. Hendene hans vandrer nedover sidene til Isak, kiler lett over ribbeina, klemmer til rundt hoftene hans.

Isak er i ferd med å sprekke av utålmodighet når Even endelig, endelig setter hendene i madrassen like nedenfor armhulene til Isak, dytter seg litt opp og gnir seg langs pikken til Isak i hele dens lengde. Det er umulig for Isak å unngå den lave, dype lyden som unnslipper fra langt nede i halsen hans.

Isak griper tak i Evens hofter, vil sørge for at de holder seg der, at de ikke faller ned igjen og umuliggjør denne etterlengtede friksjonen mellom dem.

Men Even har visst bestemt seg nå, fordi han fortsetter de rullende bevegelsene, trykker pikken sin mot Isaks og lar dem gli mot hverandre. På nytt og på nytt. Isak må slippe ut enda et stønn, klarer ikke å holde tilbake. Han prøver ikke heller, ikke på ordentlig, han vil la Even få vite at det er godt sånn at han fortsetter.

Og Even gjør det. Fortsetter. Isak hører hvordan pusten til Even går tyngre, ser hvordan øynene hans slører over av hvor godt han også har det.

Han tør å stole på at Even ikke vil stoppe nå, flytter hendene vekk fra Evens hofter og finner rumpa hans. Han kjenner hvordan musklene der jobber og klarer bare såvidt å la være å presse Even nærmere. Han vil ikke ødelegge rytmen, lar heller Even få styre det.

Even bøyer seg ned for å kysse ham. Det blir litt ukoordinert når de skal kysse samtidig som Even fortsetter bevegelsene. Men det gjør ikke noe. Det gjør ikke noen verdens ting. Isak vil ikke at han skal stoppe. Ikke for alt i verden.

Hele verden er Even.

Isak kjenner hvordan det sakte bygger seg opp inni ham, hvordan pikken rykker til mot magen, hvordan huden der begynner å bli fuktig av væsken som pipler frem fra hodet.

Det må komme litt fra Even også, for pikken til Even glir lettere mot ham nå. Og tanken på at precum fra Even spres utover av hver bevegelse Even gjør og skaper dette glatte mellom dem får Isak til å krumme ryggen og presse seg nærmere. Han kjenner at det blir enda våtere, men er ikke sikker lenger på hva som er han og hva som er Even. Instinktivt kniper han litt ekstra i rumpemusklene til Even, og Even returnerer med et ekstra langt drag av den lange kroppen mot Isaks pikk.  _ Shit. _

Behovet for å kjenne mer, få mer, melder seg med full styrke. Det er deilig det Even gjør, men det er liksom ikke nok. Isak trenger noe mer, trenger å komme.

Og det er akkurat som om Even skjønner det, for han løfter seg litt opp og smyger en hånd inn mellom dem. Han drar håndflaten sin først over pikkhodet til Isak, så over sitt eget, før han sprer væsken han samler opp utover dem begge. Så tar han dem begge i hånden sin. Det kjennes tightere, mer intenst, og det er som om noe sier  _ klikk _ . Blodet forlater hodet og rusher nedover. Isak pushes mot kanten, nesten litt for fort, han vrir seg og stønner høylytt. Hendene hans er tilbake på Evens hofter, klemmer til, hardt.

Heldigvis, eller er det kanskje helt bevisst? Isak vet ikke, klarer ikke å tenke på det nå uansett. Men Even tar en liten pause, bare holder dem stille i hånden noen sekunder, nok til at Isak kan trekke pusten og få litt mer kontroll.

Men det er kortvarig, for når Even begynner å bevege hånden, når han gnir pikkene deres mot hverandre, så bølger det gjennom underlivet og Isak må bite seg i leppa for å holde tilbake.

Men det er fåfengt, for Even bare fortsetter, tydeligvis i ferd med å nærme seg han også. For pusten hans går tungt og han ser på Isak med det intense blikket som han har når han er i ferd med å bikke over. Og Isak kan ikke annet enn å gi seg over, bøyer nakken lett bakover i puta, men ikke mer enn at han kan se ansiktet til Even.

Even masserer og stryker dem, lar håndflaten gli over tuppene deres av og til. Isak kjenner hvordan det bygger seg opp varmt og tett i kroppen hans, hvordan hver eneste bevegelse Even gjør bringer ham nærmere toppen. Han får nesten ikke puste lenger, bare venter på den ene bevegelsen som skal vippe ham over kanten.

Og det skjer når Even strammer grepet rundt dem litt, ser inn i øynene til Isak og tar noen bestemte drag, helt fra roten og opp. Det er det siste som skal til før Isak kommer over hånden til Even og sin egen mage. Han presser øynene igjen, får ikke sett på Even lenger, det skyller gjennom ham igjen og igjen, hett, det suser i ørene. Even fortsetter med bestemte drag, runker Isak gjennom orgasmen, før han følger like etter med stakkato bevegelser, pusten hans ustø og fuktig mot Isaks hals.

Etterpå blir de liggende tett inntil hverandre og bare puste og kjenne på at de er nær hverandre. Det er en stund siden de lå sånn sist. Isak gleder seg sykt mye til de er ferdige med flyttingen og ting har kommet på plass i den nye leiligheten. Da skal de få tid til å pleie sexen igjen.

Innimellom studier og deltidsjobber og sånt som tar opp altfor mye tid. På noen måter er det litt dritt å være voksen.

På andre måter ikke.

Han titter bort på Even, leker litt med en hårlokk som titter frem bak øret hans.

“Så bokstavlek, ja… Skal vi bare hoppe i det og trekke en bokstav da, eller?”

Even smiler og nikker.

Isak spretter opp, rasker med seg den krøllete vesle apotekposen og strener ut på kjøkkenet hvor han er 99% sikker på at det ligger en post-it-blokk og et par penner. Det gjør det. Han napper av det øverste arket og river det i tre, litt skjevt men det får klare seg, og skriver på hver av de tre bitene.

Æ. Ø. Å.

Så bretter han hver lapp, slipper dem ned i posen og strener tilbake.

Han holder ut posen mot Even, som rister bestemt på hodet.

“Nei. Du først.”

Isak trekker på skuldrene, stikker de lange fingrene sine ned i posen og fisker ut en lapp, åpner den og gliser.

 

 


	2. Ö

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> då kommer första kapitlet av tre på svenska! återigen, tina, tusen tack för AA och den upplevelse det var. vi är så evigt tacksamma, och hoppas du kommer uppskatta vårt fortsatta utforskande av ditt 'verse ♡

Men en varm augusti blir en varm september, blir en regnig oktober.

Han kommer hem från universitetet lite tidigare än vanligt. Det är ändå fredag. Efter tre år vet han hur han ska lägga upp saker och ting. Vet vilka föreläsningar han kan skippa om det behövs, var de bästa studieplatserna är och vilka dagar han verkligen måste sitta kvar på biblioteket för att få något gjort, och vilka dagar han kan gå raka vägen hem.

Efter tre år har han hittat balansen.

Alltid den där jävla balansen.

De hade båda varit glada över flytten. Visserligen var det en stor förändring – tre rum och kök, ett avskilt sovrum, ett badrum man inte behövde backa in i – men det hade varit något bra. De visste att det var en risk, men det hade gått bra förra gången. Och det gjorde det nu också, på ett vis. Flytten, kånkandet av flyttkartonger till femte våningen, utrensningen av allt bråte, uppackningen, införskaffandet av ny soffa – allt hade flutit på.

Till och med att skaffa katt hade gått lätt och smidigt. Och när allt var klart, kändes det äntligen som om de hade lite koll på läget. Båda fötterna stadigt i marken, vad som än pågick runt omkring.

I slutet på september tappade Even kontrollen.

Som alltid när man tar risker, så antar man att det ska gå bra. Att om man klarat det en gång, kommer man att lyckas igen. Even hade gjort allt han kunnat, det hade de båda. Men ibland går det inte ändå.

Isak hade varit hemma, den där kvällen. Hade med hjärtat i halsgropen hängt med i Evens snabba associationer, hållit honom sällskap och i sista stund lyckats få in Even från balkongen.

Hade lyckats få ner honom i säng innan han lättade från marken helt.

Men kraschen var lika obönhörlig för det.

 

* * *

 

Så fort han kommer innanför dörren sparkar han av sig kängorna. Trycker fast jackan på första lediga krok, innan han tar med sig ryggsäcken och går ut i köket.

Det tidiga eftermiddagsljuset faller in på kant, och dammpartiklarna virvlar upp när han tar ett glas från det överfulla diskstället. Fyller det till bredden och sveper det som en varm öl, trots att vattnet är klart och kallt. När han ställer ner det i diskhon, känner han att det gör lite ont i huvudet. Säkert för att han drack för fort. Men det, och den kalla vikten av vatten i magen lägger i alla fall band på det där enerverande pirret som ligger som en hinna under huden på honom.

Det som är fullkomligt naturligt, men så fruktansvärt olägligt.

Even är vaken när han kommer in i sovrummet. Han ligger halvvägs under täcket och läser något på mobilen, samtidigt som han tankspritt kliar Cissie bakom örat. Den svarta katten spinner högljutt där hon ligger hoprullad som ett litet nystan vid hans höft.

Det var egentligen inte meningen att de skulle skaffa något husdjur än, om ens någonsin. Men Isak hade inte kunnat säga nej när Even, med stjärnor i ögonen och den stora svarta hittekatten i famnen, frågat om de inte kunde ta hem henne. För det var ju inte så att de inte hade plats – och så kunde Even döpa henne till Cissie som en kompromiss för att inte täcka varje vägg med Peter Greenaway-affischer.

Och det känns tryggt att hon är hemma när Isak inte är det.

Han knackar tre gånger på dörrkarmen, och Even tittar upp.

“Hej.”

Even lägger undan mobilen på nattduksbordet bakom sig. “Hej. Kom du nu?”

Hans röst är hes och liksom dov på ett sätt, men inte fullt så långsam som den varit en tid nu. Det är ändå något med den som får Isak att släppa ryggsäcken på golvet med en duns.

“Ja. Skippade sista föreläsningen. Vi har haft en om samma grejer förut, så det går bra,” säger han, och lägger sig ned ovanpå täcket på sin sida av sängen. Det är fortfarande tillräckligt nära för att se att Evens hår är lite lockigare än vanligt, och när han drar in ett andetag, känner han doften av kaffetvålen de fick i inflyttningspresent av Eskild.

“Har du duschat idag också?”

Even sluter ögonen och sväljer. “Mm. Fast jag var tvungen att gå och lägga mig igen.”

Isak sträcker ut handen. Drar sakta lillfingret över Evens handrygg, där den ligger orörlig ovanpå täcket. “Du luktar gott.”

Längre ner på sängen lyfter Cissie på huvudet. Tittar med stora gröna ögon på Even innan hon får syn på Isak. Hon krullar upp sig från sin plats vid Evens höft där hon gjort en grop i täcket, och buffar på Isaks hand.

När han inte lyfter på den på en gång, slickar hon sig förnärmat om munnen. Hoppar sedan med ett vigt skutt och en liten duns ned från sängen, innan hon försvinner ut i vardagsrummet som en skugga.

Isak följer henne med blicken.

I ögonvrån ser han hur Even vänder upp handen.

Och det känns som om han ska börja gråta.

För det är alltid svårt att hitta balansen när det kommer till närhet. Sex är ännu värre. Kommer nog alltid att vara det. Kommer för evigt att vara omöjligt att veta när ett närmande passar, men samtidigt inte låta det verka som att han inte vill.

Even kämpar med samma tankar, det vet han; undrar om han är för på, för mycket, någon dag när han är uppåt – och tvärtom, när det är som nu.

Ibland går en månad. Ibland mer. Rent rationellt vet Isak att det måste få vara så, och när han fått tänka, så blir det också sant. Men ibland, när rastlösheten och pirret drivit honom till att göra ett försök efter en vecka, kanske två, och Even inte ens låter honom röra vid honom –  då sticker det till. Och det enda han kan göra är att se till så att Even inte ser den sekunden då det gör ont.

Ovanpå täcket flätar Even ihop deras fingrar. Kramar lätt. Sedan vänder han på sig, lägger sig på sidan med ryggen mot honom, men det ändå är inget avvisande i det.

Snarare tvärtom.

Försiktigt, utan att andas, lägger sig Isak på sidan och väntar. Följer de välkända konturerna av Evens ryggtavla med blicken; det fuktiga håret, den långa nacken med den skarpa atlaskotan, de lätt rundade axlarna. Och det är en sådan lättnad när Even trycker sig mot honom, vill vara nära igen, att Isak drar efter andan. Han försöker låta allt lägga sig tillrätta och borrar in näsan i Evens hår.

Det är som om all ängslig spänning släpper från Evens axlar när han gör det, så Isak lägger armen över Evens midja. Drar honom ännu tätare intill sig. Ser till att de rör vid varandra från fotknölar till kind, så att det inte finns något utrymme för missförstånd.

Isak lägger läpparna mot Evens hals. Känner rörelsen av hur Even sväljer under dem, känner pulsen gå upp när han rör höfterna lite framåt.

Låter Even känna allt.

“Vill du?” viskar han, så hoppfullt som han vågar, när Even inte drar sig undan.

Even är tyst en stund, och sedan nickar han. “Tror det. Vilken drog du?”

“Va?”

“Bokstav. Från påsen.”

Isak stannar upp. När han drog fram den nya lappen var reglerna att det skulle genomföras inom tre dagar. Men med allt som hänt fick det ligga på is ett tag.

Och så föll det i glömska. Tills nu.

“Ö, tror jag.”

Trots att han har ryggen till, känner Isak hur Even ler. “Vad hade du tänkt göra med det då? Innan det här?”

“Hade flera tankar.” Isak kilar in ena handen under Evens t-shirt, känner den varma, lena huden under fingertopparna. Det lite sträva håret som leder ner under resåren på kalsongerna. “Lite allt möjligt.”

Under hans hand stannar Evens bröstkorg upp. “Men?” säger han tyst, försiktigt nästan.

Allt från övertid till överstimulering – det hade varit en bokstav med så många möjligheter. Det är inte viktigt nu.

“Men.” Isak sväljer. Det kalla vattnet inom honom är mer än ljummet nu.  “Jag vill nog att Ö ska stå för ömhet idag.”

Even andas ut genom näsan. En annan gång hade det kunnat vara en fnysning, men nu låter det mer lättat. Och så sträcker han på halsen, tippar bak huvudet lite. Precis så att Isak kan pressa munnen mot hans käke utan att behöva anstränga sig.

Mot läpparna känner han ändå hur Evens puls går upp igen. Slag för slag pulserar den, där, under den tunna huden med lätt skäggstubb.

“Är det okej? Att det blir så?”

Återigen får han inget svar; Even bara nickar, och släpper ut en tung suck. En som kommer ända nerifrån botten av bröstkorgen. Det låter som om den drar med sig det sista av blyet som legat som en hinna i lungorna på honom, och Isak kan inte låta bli att känna ytterligare en våg av lättnad  och värme välla upp inom sig.

Han stryker händerna över Evens mage med allt större rörelser. Linningen på t-shirten fastnar på hans tumme, men Even verkar inte bry sig att Isak får den att korva ihop sig under armhålorna. Istället trycker han bara höfterna bakåt, gör ingen hemlighet av att han vet hur hård Isak är nu. Hans rörelser är inte riktigt så kvicka som de brukar vara, men det är ingen tvekan om att han vill.

Och just nu är det allt Isak kan be om.

Han drar Even intill sig, vänder försiktigt över honom på rygg. Skjuter ner täcket lite innan han lägger sig ner igen mellan Evens lår.

Evens ögon är stora, och fortfarande lite matta där han kikar ner på honom. Isak rör sig inte. Känner bara hur Evens revben rör sig mot hans med varje andetag.

Tar in det faktum att han äntligen får vara här igen.

De har bott och varit tillsammans så länge nu att det nästan är lite absurt hur mycket han kan sakna det: själva värmen och doften av Evens hud. Det är troligen för att det vanligtvis inte är något att oroa sig för, alltid finns nära till hands på ett eller annat sätt. Även när någon av dem inte har lust eller ork, så är det bara ett enkelt faktum; de gör det en annan dag istället, en när det passar bättre, kanske redan till helgen.

Däremellan kan han alltid pressa näsan mot Evens hals.

Och att gå från den självklarheten, till ovissheten om ett närmande kommer att få Even att känna sig än mer oduglig än vad depressionen lurar honom att tro – det är inte utan att det känns.

Så det här, bara det här –

Det är mer än nog.

Under honom vinklar Even ut benet, låter Isak känna att han också är påverkad av detta. Isak hasar sig upp lite, trycker höfterna mot Even med flit, och kan inte hålla tillbaka leendet när Even låter huvudet falla tillbaka ner på kudden med ett andlöst stön.

“Otålig?”

Even flinar lite. Det finns en trötthet i mungiporna på honom, men hans ögon glittrar. “Kanske.”

Med en hand vilande på Evens knä, sätter sig Isak upp. Drar både huvtröja och t-shirt över huvudet i ett svep. Han vet att Even tittar på honom; han kan nästan känna hur luften förändras, kan nästan känna att Even luktar annorlunda nu.

Den där distinkta lukten av kåthet som blandas med ren hud.

När han fått av sig allt, kilar Isak snabbt in sina kalla händer under Evens t-shirt och drar av den i ett svep. Sedan trycker han läpparna mot Evens bröstben. Kysser sakta, sakta, nedåt – tills en hand lägger sig runt hans nacke.

“Nej. Kom upp hit.”

Isak ger efter för trycket och låter Even leda honom dit han vill. Evens andra hand lägger sig på hans kind, och så drar Even in honom i en kyss.

En sådan där lång, kvardröjande, intensiv en som får det att bulta i hela kroppen. En som får det att gå som stötar genom honom varje gång Evens tungspets nuddar vid hans. Det är inget speciellt, inte vanligtvis, men nu är det som om varje nervände är tusen gånger förstärkt. Evens fingrar som river i hårbotten får honom att vibrera, och när han tar Isaks överläpp lätt mellan tänderna, ryser han av välbehag.

Motvilligt drar han sig tillbaka. “Vad vill du?” flämtar han mot Evens mun.

Evens händer är varma där de stryker över hans rygg. “Dig. Inne i mig,” mumlar han och trycker sitt stånd mot Isaks mage.

Isak lyckas precis att svälja ner stönet som byggs upp i halsen. Istället löser det upp sig i kroppen som socker i vatten. Det hamnar överallt. Får hjärtat att slå så hårt att han kan känna hur blodet når ut i varenda kapillär, kan känna hur det bultar mellan benen. Allt vid blotta tanken på att få vara så nära Even igen.

Men. Det är en fysisk ansträngning.

Han sväljer igen. Lägger handen mot Evens varma kind. “Helt säker?”

Even vrider lite på huvudet, låter läpparna nudda vid Isaks handflata istället. “Säker,” säger han, innan han kysser Isak igen.

Isak famlar lite i luften, vill inte avbryta kyssen, men får sedan tag i att dra ut lådan på nattduksbordet. Utan att titta får han tag på glidmedlet, och tack vare rent muskelminne får han ut en klick. Det är halt och kallt mot fingrarna. Men när han för handen nedåt, drar handryggen över Evens stånd och hör honom dra efter andan, så tänker han inte på kylan längre.

Och när Even trycker sin panna mot hans medan han försiktigt lirkar in ett tredje finger, är det som om allting värmts upp. Inom honom, Evens andetag, rummet de är i, luften de andas  – det finns inte ett spår av vare sig kyla eller avstånd.

Det är så lätt att glömma bort hur mycket han kan sakna Even, trots att de befinner sig i samma rum.

När han tränger in i honom, kan Isak inte hålla ögonen öppna. Lyssnar bara till hur Evens andetag blir lite ojämna, staccato, innan de ger vika för ett litet kvidande som två sekunder senare faller över i ett gutturalt stön som känns ända ner i tårna. Det är nästan ännu mer överväldigande än att känna hur Even gör plats för honom inuti sig, för det gör det så tydligt att Even känner varenda skiftning lika mycket som han själv gör.

Väl inne drar Isak sig upp på armbågarna och ser ner på Evens ansikte. Han har lagt huvudet åt sidan, hårfästet är lite mörkt av svett. Kinderna är helt rödflammiga, och han har slutit ögonen.

Sakta lägger Isak tyngden på ena armen, drar vänsterhandens fingrar genom Evens hår.

Den lilla rörelsen får honom att öppna ena ögat, visa en smal springa av vidöppen pupill.

Isak kan inte låta bli att le. “Hej,” viskar han.

Det rycker lite i Evens mungipa. “Hej.”

Det finns fortfarande utrymme att dra sig tillbaka lite, och stöta till. Tillräckligt för att få Even att flämta till och kyssa honom så hårt att Isak vet att det kommer att kännas imorgon.

“Det här ska vara _ömt_ , jag ska inte bli _öm_ ,” ler han, när Even släpper taget för att andas.

Even bara ler. “Det är väl ändå en tolkningsfråg – _ah_!”

Han stönar till när Isak stöter in i honom, som han alltid gör. Uppbrutet och lite överraskat, som om han inte förväntar sig att det ska vara så skönt som det faktiskt är. Så Isak gör det igen, bara för att höra luften gå ur Even, känna hur kroppen under honom sjunker ner i madrassen innan han kysser Even på halsen.

Låter dem båda hämta andan lite, men utan att sluta helt.

“Du låter mig aldrig prata klart.”

Det kommer ut på ett litet skratt, och om Isak inte varit så nära att vibrationerna av Evens röst kunde färdas via direktkontakt, hade det nog gått honom förbi.

Istället för att svara, tar han försiktigt tag om Evens lår. Lägger det lite högre upp över höften, och följer noga med i hur Evens ansikte förändrar sig när vinkeln ändras; en liten grimas som faller över i ett andlöst ljud.

“Bättre så?”

Even lägger armen runt hans nacke och ger ifrån sig en nöjd suck. “Mm.”

När Isak rör sig in i honom igen, håller Even honom så hårt intill sig att det är omöjligt  att undgå hur synkroniserade de är. Går inte att undgå hur Evens puls matchar hans egen slag för slag, även när den stegras. Hur deras andetag går in i varandra; hans utandning blir Evens in och tvärtom, runt, runt i ett evigt kretslopp. Hur hans grepp om Evens lår börjar glida av svett två sekunder innan Even släpper taget om hans nacke och bara låter armarna falla ner, låter fingrarna rycka i takt med att Isak knullar honom.

Och kanske är det för att det var en tid sedan, eller något annat, vad som helst, men helt plötsligt vill kroppen spänna sig. Det kommer som ur ett bakhåll, och det är som om han är tretton igen: helt oförmögen att hejda sig när det helt plötsligt kokar över.

“Even –!”

Allting skärmas av. Sinnena försvinner, ett efter ett, innan de sipprar in igen, i omvänd ordning – sedan kommer han. Tre, fyra, fem gånger i takt med hjärtat. Deras flämtande andetag och det mjuka ljudet av rörelse är det enda som hörs, tills han stöter in i Even en sista gång.

Ingen av dem behöver säga något för att Isak ska sluta handen kring Even och runka av honom med långsamma tag.

Det är som om han hamnar i en sorts trans, eller i alla fall ett tillstånd där tid är relativt, medan han kikar ner på Evens ansikte och samtidigt känner hur Even spänner sig. Känslan är inte utomkroppslig, men allt annat stannar upp när Even, utan ett ord, slutar andas, kniper ihop ögonen och kommer.

Så fort den sista skälvningen gått genom honom, sjunker Isak ihop ovanpå Even, med ansiktet mot hans svettiga axel. Sluter ögonen och bara lyssnar till Evens snabba puls, hjärtat som fortfarande slår hastigt i bröstet på honom.

Pirret har dött bort, ersatts av rullande, behagliga skälvningar. Isak känner hur ögonen är på väg att falla ihop, när Even lägger armarna om honom. De känns tunga, välbekanta, när Even ger ifrån sig en lätt, belåten suck och trycker näsan mot Isaks hår.

“Om du vill, så kan vi ta igen Ö en annan gång,” viskar han plötsligt.

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Inte för min del,” säger han, rakt in i Evens axel. “Vill du?”

Even blir tyst en stund. Isak lägger armarna om hans hals, trots att han känner hur de liksom fastnar i varandra med svetten som lim.

Och så skakar Even på huvudet. “Nej. Nej, det vill jag inte. Ibland – ibland vill jag bara vara med dig.”

Han säger det så tyst, men det är ändå inte en viskning. Det är bara inte menat för någon annan. Samma våg av lättnad och värme som förut väller upp inom Isak, får det att bränna lite bakom ögonlocken.

Han lyfter ena handen, och lägger försiktigt en hårtest bakom Evens öra. “Det gör jag med.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ö står för Ömhet.


	3. Å

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kära, kära Tina - att helt ge tillbaka för AA vore ju omöjligt. Detta blir ju bara en droppe i havet i jämförelse. Vilken insats du gjort! Jag är så impad av dig, och så glad att vi fått följa med lite på den resan. Och kanske kan detta i alla fall få vara en liten symbol för vår uppskattning <333
> 
>  
> 
> I känt Tina-maner finns bokstavens betydelse i end notes, om nån inte orkar vänta på att få veta!

När Isaks alarm ringer känns det som att han knappt blinkat på hela natten. Sängen är för hård, för tom, för kall utan elementet Even pressad mot hans rygg. Rummet för tyst utan hans lugna, trygga andetag, utan Cissie som jamar dem vakna utanför sovrumsdörren. 

Stress och brist på Even, det slår aldrig fel. Då vet han att han inte kommer att få sova. 

Kanske är det något han borde ta tag i. Prata med någon eller så. Sömntabletter? Men det är ju så sällan de sover på olika ställen att han ärligt talat glömmer bort det, mellan varven. Och när han kommer ihåg det… 

En liten, liten del kanske faktiskt tycker om det. Litegrann. Kan inte hjälpa att han tycker att det är lite romantiskt. Att de så tydligt hör ihop. Ska vara med varandra. 

Att den plats där han sover bäst är på Evens bröst. 

Men några gånger om året är det faktiskt rätt opraktiskt. Som nu, när han inte kunnat undvika att åka på den här kursen. Han hade helst stannat hemma, särskilt som Even just hämtat sig från sin nedtur. Men han hade inte kunnat motivera för sin handledare varför det skulle vara bättre för honom att stanna hemma och läsa. Och det är intressant och så, bra talare, och så sprang han på några gamla kursare igår som han inte träffat på ett tag. Men nu, dag tre av fyra, har han svårt att fokusera på något förutom hur mycket han saknar Even. 

En hel dag, en natt, och så nästan en hel dag till. Sen får de vara tillsammans igen. Som de ska vara. 

Han facetimar Even så snart han stigit ur duschen. De pratade igår kväll också, tills Even började sjunka allt djupare under täcket och hans svar blev mer och mer osammanhängande. Men det var ju igår, detta är idag. Och Isak är inte säker på hur han någonsin har kunnat starta dagen utan Even framför sig, sömnvarm och med frisyren åt alla håll. 

Det är inte riktigt samma sak genom telefonen, i ett snett grodperspektiv då Even lutar honom mot juicen — men det är bättre än inget. 

Och ur den här vinkeln kan han se skuggan av det sugmärke han lämnade strax under Evens nyckelben morgonen innan han åkte, desperat med vetskapen om att det var sista tillfället på flera dagar att verkligen  _ ta in  _ honom.Att inpränta varje centimeter hud i fingertopparna, Evens doft, hans ljud, tyngden av hans kuk på tungan. 

Even hade dragit en bokstav — Å — utan att tänka på att de inte hade en chans att hinna bocka av den inom fristen, och de hade båda blivit så besvikna när de insåg det att Isak inte hade kunnat motstå att dra igen ytterdörren just som Even var på väg ut, pressa upp honom mot den och suga av honom. 

De hade båda tvingats byta om efter det, och Isak hade varit öm i käken ända in på eftermiddagen. Det hade det varit värt. 

Inte för att han tror någonsin skulle kunna glömma någon endaste detalj hos Even. Inte om han så var ifrån honom i ett halvt år. Men vetskapen om att han inte kan få påfyllning, att han måste gå nästan en hel vecka utan att känna konturen av hans höftkam mot handflatan, Evens andedräkt mot halsen, värmen av hans kropp mot sin… 

Vem som helst skulle väl bli lite desperat. 

Nu har han Even på högtalare, och han rör sig in och ut ur bilden när han går runt i lägenheten och gör sig iordning inför dagen. Klär på sig, fixar håret. Lutar telefonen mot spegeln medan han borstar tänderna, och på sin hotelltoalett gör Isak detsamma, och det är nästan, nästan som det brukar vara. Minus den mintiga, alldeles för långa kyssen efteråt, den som är orsaken till att Isak missar bussen fyra av fem dagar i veckan. 

Nu missar han bara hotellfrukosten, och det känns som en helt rimlig trade off. 

 

* * *

Problemet med att börja dagen med att tänka på Evens kuk är att det är omöjligt att sluta. 

Under morgonens panelsamtal tänker han på hur den känns genom jeans och gylf, som när de överger sin lördagsfilm för lördagshångel och han kan känna Even växa, hårdna mot hans höft. 

Under pausen måste han gömma sig i ett toalettbås för att få vikten av den ur händerna, glömma känslan av försats mot handflatan, hur han sprider den över ollonet, hur Even rycker under honom, hans fingrar som griper om Isaks överarm, hans våta andedräkt mot halsgropen. 

Tänker intensivt på något annat, vad som helst. De måste städa i helgen. Han borde ringa mamma. Magnus, vad som helst med Magnus. 

Det är med viss möda han lyckas stoppa ner sig själv i byxorna igen. 

Men tanken på Evens våta andedräkt leder honom bara in på Evens våta mun. På hans läppar, sträckta runt honom, glansiga av spott och sperma. 

Han registrerar knappt vad de får till lunch, hör inte ett ord av vad hans bordsgranne säger. 

Han ägnar eftermiddagens föredrag åt Evens rygg, våt och salt av svett under honom, ryggkotorna staplade på varandra i en lång rad mot rumpan, hålet rött och öppet för Isak, säden som rinner ur honom, ner mot pungen, låren. Känner den i fingrarna, fångar upp den, smörjer Evens kanter med den. 

När eftermiddagspausen kommer är han spänd som en ballong som blåsts upp till bristningsgränsen, redo att spricka om någon så mycket som ser på honom. Han är ute ur salen innan föredragshållaren ens fått sin presentpåse, dyker huvudstupa in på toaletten och faller med en duns med på toalettlocket. 

I spegeln sticker hans huvud upp över handfatet. 

Det skulle kanske inte vara synligt för någon som inte visste, men själv tycker han att det är helt uppenbart. Svettdropparna i hårfästet, hettan i nacken, de utvidgade pupillerna. 

27 timmar kvar tills han är hemma igen, är med Even igen. 27 väldigt långa timmar. 

Huvudet dunsar mot väggen när han lutar sig åt sidan, och han får svälja ner ett frustrerat stön. Han kan ju inte gå så här i  _ 27 timmar.  _

Och egentligen borde han väl klara sig utan Even i ett par dygn utan att bli såhär — det ska man väl kunna, när man varit tillsammans så pass länge som de har, bott tillsammans i flera år? Borde kunna njuta av hotellsäng och hotellfrukost, att katten inte smiter in och lägger sig rakt över ansiktet på honom när han försöker sova. 

Fast egentligen har accepterat att det aldrig kommer ske. 

Och om han lider av att vara ifrån Even så kan han åtminstone dra med honom ner. Ska det vara så här kan de åtminstone vara två om det. 

Han drar ner gylfen, skjuter jeansen och kalsongerna ner en bit på låren. Han är halvhård bara av detta, kuken har börjat klättra uppåt längs med låret. Öppnar kameran på telefonen, vinklar den mot sitt skrev. Försöker komma ihåg vad Even försökte berätta om vinklar och perspektiv när de var i Rom förra sommaren, när han just köpt sin fisheyekamera, men kan inte dra sig till minnes något av det. Var för distraherad av Evens brunbrända nacke när han satte sig på huk för att fota någon detalj på marken (en gatsten? ett löv?), av hans långa ben i lite för korta shorts. 

Han är rätt säker på att Even inte kommer att hålla någon eventuell brist på konstnärlighet emot honom i just detta fall. 

Han vinklar telefonen mot skrevet. Tar ett par, tre bilder, bara för säkerhets skull, och kan inte hålla sig från att mixtra lite med den som blir bäst — dra upp kontrasten lite, ändra lite i färginställningarna. 

Den blir ju inte nära Evens foton, men helt okej, om han får säga det själv. 

_ Kan inte sluta tänka på vad vi gjorde i förrgår morse. Har föreläsning, och boner.  _

Evens svar är kommer nästan omedelbart. 

_ Fan Isak.  _

_ Jag står på spårvagnen.  _

_ Det är nåt signalfel, så det är sjukt tjockt med folk.  _

_ Tror jag precis visade din dick pic för en gammal tant.  _

Fan också. Fan fan fan. Varför tyckte han detta var en bra idé? Vad är det han håller på med, skickar dick pics mitt på blanka eftermiddagen? Inte ens till sin sambo är väl det en bra idé? 

Men ett ganska effektivt sätt att få ståndet att slokna, åtminstone. Nästan så att han vågar sig ut bland folk igen. 

Ge honom ett par minuter bara. 

 

* * *

Han har fått en kaffe i handen och fastnat i småprat med nån doktorand vars namn han redan glömt när telefonen vibrerar till mot låret, och det finns inte direkt något bra sätt för honom att kolla den utan att vara alldeles för oartig — så han väntar. Väntar tills han satt sig igen, tills nästa föredragshållare redan börjat presenteras. Då kommer han på det, får krångla upp telefonen ur byxfickan bäst det går utan att ställa sig. 

Tappar nästan telefonen i golvet för att han får så brått att gömma undan den igen. 

Even ligger utsträckt på deras säng — obäddad, så klart, täcket knölat mot väggen. En arm sträckt över huvudet, halvslutna ögon. De långa linjerna av hans nakna överkropp. Varje födelsemärke som Isak kartlagt, noggrant — hur de känns, hur de smakar. De glesa håren som löper från naveln, som selfiekameran knappt uppfattar. Hans höftben; vassa, blonda hårstrån.

Och så Evens kuk, stretande mot magen. Han kan se hur hård han är — kan bedöma redan från fotot hur lite det skulle ta för att få Even att komma. Hur han skulle göra för att få det att gå snabbt, hur han skulle kunna dra ut på det tills Even knappt kan andas. Vet exakt hur den skulle kännas i handen, i munnen. Känner tyngden av den, som en fantomsmärta. 

Det hettar i nacken, trycker i skrevet, och han biter sig i kinden i ett fåfängt försök att återta någon slags kontroll. 

Fan också. Han borde ju vetat att Even inte skulle kunna motstå att försöka bräcka honom. 

Han försöker fokusera på föredraget, men powerpointen skulle lika gärna kunna vara på grekiska. Bilden på Even snurrar genom huvudet på honom; hans hår som en gloria på kudden, gropen mellan hans nyckelben, diket mellan hans revben. Undrar om han skyndade sig hem när han fått Isaks sms. Om han fick hålla ryggsäcken framför skrevet för att det inte skulle synas hur kåt han var. Om han började tänka på bilden redan på en gång, började planera sig hur han skulle lägga upp den. Om han föreställde sig hur Isak skulle reagera på den. Om han småsprang. Om han, om Isak slickade sig en stig nerför hans kropp, nyckelben till revben till navel till skrev, skulle smaka både salt och upphetsning. Om han drog händerna genom hans hår, skulle det forma sig efter hans grepp då? Skulle han fastna i tovorna efter Evens mössa? 

Det pirrar i huden, i fingrarna, på insidan av låren, magen som minns känslan av Even mot den. Som vet vad detta brukar leda till, vad som brukar komma härnäst. 

_ Fan.  _

I ett halvt ögonblick hade han nästan lyckats glömma det: Att det inte kommer bli något alls av detta. Att det enda som kommer ske är att han efter det här föredraget åker upp till hotellrummet, runkar, tar en dusch. 

Helt ensam. 

Det känns bara så tragiskt. Att Even ligger där, som en kåt uppenbarelse bara för hans skull — och så kan han inte ens göra något åt det. 

Ett sånt jävla slöseri. 

Han vinklar skärmen bort från människorna  runt omkring honom, skriver utan att titta. 

_ Fuck vad het du är. Önskar att jag kunde vara hos dig nu <3 _

Evens svar kommer omedelbart. 

_ Jag också :(  _

_ Men om du är ledig ikväll så har jag en idé ;) <3 _

Egentligen är han ju inte alls ledig, har en avslutande middag som “du nog ska betrakta som obligatorisk, Isak. Det är ju ett utmärkt tillfälle att träffa lite nytt folk, få lite bra kontakter…” 

Fuck det. 

_ För dig är jag alltid ledig <3 _

 

* * *

TIll sin handledare säger han att han inte mår på topp, och att han behöver vila för att kunna vara med imorgon — vilket väl nästan skulle kunna betraktas som sanningen. Beroende på hur man definierar må på topp. Och vila. 

Hon bara rynkar på ögonbrynen och önskar honom god bättring, så tydligen ser han tillräckligt ynklig ut för att vara trovärdig. Och han känner sig rätt ynklig — obekväm, som att hela hans hud sitter löst. Vibrerar

Sekunden dörren till hotellrummet slår igen bakom honom och han landat på sängen slår han upp datorn, pluggar in hörlurarna och skypear Even.

“Vad är det för idé?”

Even bara flinar mot honom från skärmen, lite pixlig men alltid den finaste, hetaste, sexigaste människa Isak vet om. 

Och så vitt han kan se: fortfarande naken. Som att han bara legat och väntat på att Isak ska ringa. 

“Hej på dig med,” säger han, och genom videon anar mer än uppfattar Isak den retsamma glimten i hans ögon. “Vänta lite, jag ska skicka dig en länk.” 

På nattygsbordet plingar hans telefon till. Han sträcker sig efter den, famlar lite för att han inte vill ta ögonen från Even. 

Even, som nästan glittrar av upphetsning. 

“Så! Ladda ner den appen.” 

Han ser så finurlig ut att Isak bara vill dyka genom skärmen, kyssa flinet av honom och andan ur honom och tvinga fram vad det nu är för idé han har. Men det går ju inte, så istället klickar han på länken. 

Remote, läser han, och hälsa och fitness. Han ska just börja läsa igenom villkoren och vilka behörigheter appen behöver, när Even tröttnar på att vänta. 

“Tänk inte så mycket! Bara ladda ner den nu, så ska jag förklara.” 

Isak tycker att det säger en hel del om hur mycket han litar på Even att han inte ens läser upplysningarna som dyker upp när han klickar på ladda ner — bara godkänner allt. Helt i blindo. 

När han ser upp igen har Even flyttat laptopen, och nu kan Isak med säkerhet konstatera att ja, han är helt klart fortfarande naken — och i sin utsträckta hand, balanserande som ett vattenpass, håller han en av deras vibratorer. Först känner han inte igen den — sedan kopplar han att det är den nya. Den som Even köpte som någon slags inflyttningspresent till dem båda, men som de med allt som hänt på sistone ännu inte hunnit prova. 

Den hade han nästan glömt. 

“Så,” säger Even, “jag tänkte att det här kanske är ett bra tillfälle att testa den här.” 

Isak kan inte hjälpa att han känner ett litet stick av besvikelse. Visst, det var Even som köpte den, och nu när de är ifrån varandra så vill han ju såklart att Even ska kunna använda deras leksaker själv, om han känner för det. Men. Det är ju lite en grej de gör. Att alltid prova nya leksaker tillsammans, i alla fall första gången. Testa alla olika lägen, finesser. Som en egen liten unboxing. 

Men Even fortsätter bara, till synes utan att märka Isaks reaktion. “Det är nämligen så, att den här går att styra via appen du just laddade ner. Även på långa avstånd.” Hans ögonbryn skjuter menande i höjden, och han ser så oerhört nöjd ut med sig själv att vore det inte för att Isak har för lite blod i hjärnan och för mycket på andra ställen för att kunna ta till sig information för tillfället så skulle han himla med ögonen. 

Nu lyckas han inte helt koppla. 

På skärmen fnissar Even till, helt säkert åt honom, lutar huvudet tillbaka mot väggen, och ser på honom med mörka ögon. 

“Det är upp till dig att kontrollera den här—” han tar ett hårdare grepp om vibratorn, och det ser ut som han sväljer lite, “—och mig. Jag gör bara vad du säger åt mig.” 

Det knyter sig inne i Isaks bröstkorg, i hans mage, i hans skrev när han fattar vad det är Even säger. 

“Är du säker?” 

För även om de gör sånt ibland, även om Even har väldigt mycket lättare för att släppa över kontrollen till Isak nu än kanske för ett par år sedan, även om Isak inte har några som helst problem att erkänna för sig själv att ibland är det som verkligen får igång honom att helt och hållet få  _ ta  _ kontrollen — hur mycket de än litar på varandra, så är det fortfarande inte helt enkelt. Särskilt inte så här snart efter att Even varit nere. Eller uppe. När han just han fått tillbaka kontrollen över sig själv igen, äntligen känner att han kan lita på sig själv — då brukar han inte vilja släppa den igen. 

Och nu är Isak inte ens där. Even bara en liten pixlig bild på en skärm, flera mil bort. Tänk om Isak inte fattar om han råkar gå för långt? 

Even ler mot honom, lite mjukare nu. Lägger huvudet på sned, snurrar vibratorn ett par varv. 

“Helt säker. Och—” han kastar en menande blick mot sitt skrev “—inte för att vara sån, men det har gått ett tag sen jag skickade den där bilden.” 

Alla knutar i honom släpper, och skrattet som bubblar fram är lika mycket lättnad och upphetsning. Eller ja, kanske inte riktigt  _ alla  _ knutar, för Even biter sig i underläppen, lägger sin fria arm bakom huvudet och glider ner lite längs med väggen. Isaks dator fylls av hans lår. Hans kuk. 

Han känner sig plötsligt väldigt torr i halsen. 

Isak sväljer ett par gånger, och ser hur Evens underläpp rycker mellan hans tänder, som att han försöker hålla inne ett flin — men i närbild ser han också hur det rycker i Evens kuk, hur den reser sig ännu lite mer. Han greppar om vibratorn som om Isaks kommandon vore ett reflextest som han satt sig den att få bra resultat på, musklerna i hans mage spända som gitarrsträngar.

Och, okej, Isak är medveten om att det kanske inte är hans allra mest sympatiska drag som pojkvän, men när Even blir såhär — då kan han faktiskt inte motstå att dra ut på det lite. 

“Du kan ju börja med att lägga undan vibratorn.” 

På skärmen ser han hur Even stannar upp, som att han inte kan tro att han uppfattade Isak rätt. Det är som att luften pyser ur honom, magen mjuknar, axlarna sjunker. Så lägger han långsamt ner vibratorn bredvid sig — helt intill sig, som att han fortfarande hoppas på att Isak ska ändra sig. Behåller ett par fingrar på den. 

“Släpp den,” säger Isak. Försöker låta sträng, men hör själv att han inte lyckas hålla tillbaka skrattet helt. “Händerna över huvudet.” 

Even plutar lite med underläppen, ser på honom genom ögonfransarna, men han gör som han säger — och Isak kan se ryckningarna i hans ögonvrå.

Det är en lek. Ett spel, med regler och ordning.

Isak ställer undan datorn lite, drar tröjan över huvudet, knäpper upp byxorna. Kanske lite långsammare, lite noggrannare än vanligt, fast det spritter i fingrarna av upphetsning. Försäkrar sig om att Even tittar, innan han noggrant viker ihop allt, plagg för plagg — till och med kalsongerna, till och med strumporna — och samlar dem i en prydlig hög. 

Even plutar ännu lite hårdare. 

Med armarna draperade över huvudet är Even fullt utsträckt inför honom, framvisad som i en utställningsmonter.  Och det vet Even helt uppenbarligen också. Skjuter fram höfterna, låter underläppen glida in mellan tänderna. 

Att Even gör en show av detta är lika mycket en del av leken som att Isak ger order. Lika mycket som att han låtsas besviken, låtsas Isak sträng. 

Even drar fingrarna genom håret, ner bakom nacken. Snurrar hårtestarna runt dem. Luggar lite, och utan att tänka på att han gör det börjar Isak härma honom. Låter lockarna i nacken, lite för långa just nu, omslingra fingrarna. 

Det är nästan som när Even gör det. Nästan som när han gör det på Even. 

Det ger honom en idé. 

“Even,” säger han, och när Even tittar upp på honom är hans ögon nästan svarta, hans ögonlock tunga. 

“Even,” säger han igen, för är det något han aldrig tröttnar på är det att ha Evens namn i sin mun. Eller vilken del som helst av honom, egentligen. “Det som gäller nu är att vi ska leka följa John. Allt som jag gör ska du härma, och du får inte göra nåt som inte jag gör först.” 

Ett leende sprider sig över hela Evens ansikte, genom varenda muskel, och han slickar sig om läpparna, som om tanken får det att vattnas i munnen på honom. Och det gör något med Isak att se hur ivrig Even blir. Hur det alltid är så lätt att få med honom på att prova något nytt, åtminstone en gång. Hur han alltid tänker på vad Isak vill, alltid är game på hans idéer. 

Som bokstavsleken. Som detta. 

Det får blodet att ila genom honom, får honom att hårdna ännu mer. 

Fina, fina Even. 

“Är du med?” frågar han, och hans röst känns på något sätt både mycket mjukare och mycket råare än för bara en liten stund sen. Even nickar, så han släpper håret i nacken, drar tummen längs med käken, över underläppen. Drar lite i den, som han brukar göra på Even ibland, som brukar få Even att ta hans fingrar i munnen. Suga på dem, göra dem drypande våta, att blanda med försats när han tar honom i handen, runkar av honom. 

Fast just idag har han andra planer. 

På skärmen, i perfekt synk, gör Even som han. Följer honom med händerna ner för halsen, längs med nyckelbenen. 

Det är förhäxande. Evens totala fokus på honom, hur han reagerar på varje liten rörelse, varje start och stopp. Som om de var sammanbundna med en magnet, som om Isaks hjärna styrde Evens kropp lika mycket som sin egen. Som att Even lämnat över hela sin fria vilja till honom, om så bara för en liten stund. Och även om Isak vet hur Evens kropp känns, vet skillnaderna mellan dem ned till minsta hårstrå — vet hur annorlunda Evens fylliga läppar är från hans egna, hur Evens puls känns när han håller om hans hals, hur hans hud knottrar sig under hans fingrar — så kan han nästan, nästan inbilla sig att det är Even som stryker honom över magen, som lägger en tung hand mot hans höft, precis bredvid hans stånd. 

Evens tunga, snabba andetag strömmar i staccato genom hörlurarna. Desperata fyller de hela hans huvud, ekar mot hans skalle.  

När han pressar tummen längs med höftkammen, flätar in fingrarna i håret vid roten, så nästan gnyr Even. Och Isak kan inte säga att han har det så mycket bättre själv. Det sprakar i fingrarna, i kuken, och han får lägga alla band på sig själv för att inte bara greppa den, titta på Even medan de runkar i tandem. 

Det är alltid utmaningen med detta. Att hela konceptet bygger på att han ska ha kontroll, att han ska få Even att tappa den utan att själv ryckas med. 

Just nu tvivlar han på att han någonsin kommer lyckas — men det är ju en anledning så bra som någon att fortsätta försöka. 

“Okej.” Han harklar sig, får knappt fram ens det ur sin torra hals. “Vibratorn.” 

Even ser upp, flyttar blicken från hans skrev till hans ansikte. Långsamt, som att han är rädd att Isak kommer att stoppa honom igen, flyttar han handen, famlar efter vibratorn i sängen. Som att han inte riktigt vågar lita på att Isak inte kommer att ändra sig — men ändå litar tillräckligt på honom för att fortsätta följa honom. Och Isak vill för att allt i världen inte att Even ska sluta se på honom — vill inte sluta se på Even, vill se varje litet ryck i hans ansikte, vill veta exakt vad han kan göra med honom härifrån. 

“Sätt dig på knä,” instruerar han, och Even krånglar sig upp, viker sina långa ben under sig. Försvinner nästan ur bild när han reser sig på knäna, får vinkla skärmen ytterligare lite bakåt. Det får hans kuk att hamna helt vid kameran, i grodperspektiv, som ett torn som Isak står vid foten av. Så nära, som att han skulle kunna vara luta sig fram och ta den i handen, i munnen — om det inte var en skärm i vägen. 

Even sjunker ner på vibratorn, och Isak kan se exakt när den glider in i honom, hur hans mun öppnas i ett tyst  _ åh _ , hur hans ögon faller igen. Den lilla rynkan i pannan han alltid får när något tränger in, innan han kalibrerat om. Andra handen knuten i lakanen. Och Isak måste ta ett grepp om sig själv för att inte komma där och då, bara inför synen av Even som ger sig hän. Med andra handen famlar han efter telefonen, öppnar appen. Skickar ett tyst tack ut i universum att den verkar enkel att använda, för han hade nog inte kunnat förstå några komplexa instruktioner just nu.

Evens andetag dånar genom honom, runt honom. Tunga, våta. Han ser hur hans lår spänner sig och slappnar av, hur handen som försvinner bakom honom, som håller i vibratorn, inte riktigt lyckas vara still. 

Med blicken fäst på Evens hand drar han upp reglaget som styr vibrationerna. 

Han börjar med lite grann, flyttar det knappt ett par hack, men effekten är omedelbar. Evens huvud dunsar bak mot väggen, lakanen lossnar nästan från sängen, och Isaks huvud fylls med ett långt, lågt stön. En rodnad börjar sprida sig, över Evens kindben, över hans hals. 

Så lägger han till en puls, och så rotationer. På skärmen börjar Evens lår darra, och han kniper igen ögonen och spänner magen så hårt att Isak nästan skymtar magmusklerna. Han släpper lakanet, är på väg att greppa om sin kuk. 

“Nej! Stopp!” Isak skakar på huvudet, innan han inser att Even inte längre ser på honom. “Inga händer. Du ska komma utan din hand.” 

Even gnyr, desperat, men han släpper, flyttar handen till håret istället. Drar i det så Isak nästan är rädd att han ska slita ut det. Hela han glänser, av svett, av försats som rinner i tunga droppar, och Isak sprider ut sin egen försats, försöker matcha pulsen av vibratorn i Even. Och det är som att allt blod i hans kropp ansamlas i hans skrev, i hans mage, i hans lår, pulserar, svallar, och det är inte långt kvar nu, nu kan han inte dra ut på det längre. 

Så dyker Even med ens framåt, släpper hår och vibrator och skjuter datorn ifrån sig, till fotändan av sängen. På avstånd ser Isak hur han spiller över lakanen, sina lår, sina händer, och nu verkar Even ha slutat bry sig om vad Isak sagt, omsluter sin kuk med handen och runkar sig igenom orgasmen. Och det är nog för att det ska välla över också för Isak.

 

* * *

 

När det ebbat ut för dem båda, när Even har tagit ut vibratorn, så tar de med datorerna in i badrummet, balanserar dem försiktigt på varsitt toalettlock. Fortsätter skypa medan de tvättar sig, medan Even gör rent vibratorn, byter lakan. 

När de släckt alla lampor, krupit ner i varsin säng, är Even nästan helt osynlig på skärmen, bara vaga rörelser i skuggan. Men han är där. Isak kan höra honom andas. Höra honom gäspa. Gissar att han borrat ner sig långt under deras täcke, gjort sig en puppa i sängen, som han brukar precis innan han somnar. 

Det kliar i fingrarna att sträcka ut handen, dra den genom hans hår. Stryka honom över nacken. 

“Just det,” mumlar Even. “Å är för åskådare.”

“Va?” 

Å. Det hade han helt glömt. 

Genom mörkret hör han hur en vaken osäkerhet smyger sig in i Evens röst. 

“Ja? Var det okej? Jag kan komma på nåt nytt när du kommer hem…”

Och han vill bara krypa så nära Even att de nästan smälter samman, hålla om honom och hålla av honom och aldrig släppa taget. 

“Det var perfekt.”

Even suckar förnöjt. 

“18 timmar kvar nu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Å står för Åskådare


	4. Ä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sista kapitlet från oss till dig - och ett sista TACK för upplevelsen som har varit AA. Det har verkligen varit mer än bara en fic: gissningslekarna innan ett nytt kapitel, spekulationerna kring bokstäverna, metan som du postat både här och på tumblr - det har varit en gåva till hela fandomen.
> 
> Det går ju som sagt inte att leva upp till AA - men här är sista delen av vår hyllning, eller gåva, till dig och det du skapat. Vi är så glada att du tyckt om den hittills - hoppas att du ska gilla detta sista kapitel också!
> 
> <3
> 
> (Som vanligt finns bokstavens betydelse i end notes, om någon vill veta det på förhand).

En kall oktoberdag över sju år senare står Isak i källarförrådet, redo att bära ut de sista lådorna från det innersta hörnet.

En av dem är märkt _Diverse,_ och Isak suckar. Han är ganska säker på att ingen av dem ens öppnat den sedan de flyttade förra gången. Den kanske bara borde slängas? Fast det är klart. Den kan ju innehålla något viktigt. Slänga en oöppnad låda är något som Even kanske skulle göra, men – tänk om det ligger ett examensbevis eller något annat viktigt papper i botten.

Det första han ser när han lyfter på locket är en bit skotskrutigt tyg. Han rynkar pannan. De har ju inte ens en symaskin. Har någon annans grejer råkat hamna i deras förråd?

Men när han lyfter på tyget ser han ett par trasiga, svarta jeans, sönderrivna över hela framsidan. Och ovanpå, en flaska röd hårfärg och en svart ögonpenna.

En rysning går genom hela Isak.

Han minns precis när Even hade allt det där på sig senast, och hur han såg ut. För att inte tala om vad de _gjorde_ den gången, efter den där maskeradfesten i kollektivet. Bara tanken är tillräcklig för att skicka elektriska stötar ända ner till tårna och göra att det drar till, hårt, långt ner i magen.

Han sväljer, och lyfter på jeanstyget. Där, längst ner i botten av lådan, ligger den. Påsen.

Inte så att han har glömt den – hur skulle han kunna göra det? – men det var onekligen ett bra tag sedan han tänkte på den senast.

Han vet i alla fall när de drog den näst sista bokstaven.

Den där gången Isak var på kurs i nästan en hel vecka, och de båda höll på att förgås av längtan och kåthet så till den grad att de råkade avverka Å utan att ens tänka på det.

Efter det blev påsen liggande. Inte för att de pratat om det - snarare blev det en tyst överenskommelse. Att så länge bokstäverna inte var slut, var inte deras lek det heller. Som om ingen av dem ville sätta punkt.

Och sedan dess har den legat här. I källarförrådet under deras trerummare som han aldrig trodde att de skulle lämna.

Tills Evens eget företag började gå bättre och bättre, och kamerorna och datorskärmarna inte längre bara tog över arbetsrummet, utan vardagsrummet också.

Så nu står han här bland de sista flyttkartongerna, redo att lasta in dem i den hyrda skåpbilen som Jonas parkerat utanför. På väg till deras nya lägenhet. En femrummare. Med gästrum. Extra toalett. En _klädkammare._

Och han har påsen i handen.

Han vet att det är en bokstav kvar, men om han ska vara helt ärlig är han osäker på vilken. Den vita, tjocka plasten glider mellan fingrarna, och han hör pappersbiten prassla därinne. Snabbt, innan någon hinner komma, sticker han ner den andra handen och drar ut lappen.

Ä.

Plötsligt hörs steg utanför i korridoren, och på ren impuls stoppar han blixtsnabbt ner lappen i påsen och trycker ner alltihop i fickan på luvtröjan. Även om han känner igen Evens långa, fjädrande fotsteg bland tusen andra, är det något som gör att han vill hålla det här för sig själv.

Bara lite till.

 

* * *

 

Påsen ligger kvar i fickan hela dagen, och på kvällen, när möblerna är på plats, smugglar han ner den där Even aldrig kommer att leta: i en fotbollsstrumpa i den trådkorg i klädkammaren som Isak utsett till att innehålla träningskläder.

När de bar in kartongerna såg han själv till att den där lådan hamnade längst in i förrådet, skymd bakom tjugo andra och så svår att ta sig fram till att Even aldrig kommer att tycka att det är värt besväret.

Om han själv varit där och grävt, letat fram de andra sakerna och låtit minnena välla fram ur bakhuvudet, är det inget han berättat.

Han kan fortfarande inte säga varför han inte vill att Even ska veta. Det är ju deras grej – en av sakerna som gör dem till _dem_ – men han känner, någonstans, att han vill göra något speciellt av det här. Som att en det finns en plan, redan förutbestämd, som bara väntar på att ta form i hans huvud.

Men – Ä?

Isak vrider och vänder på det, kan inte låta bli att associera vilt från saker han ser i affären eller genom fönstret på spårvagnen på väg till jobbet, helt meningslösa grejer. _Ägg. Ägarlägenhet. Äppeljuice._

Men han glömmer inte.

Tre veckor senare sitter de vid sitt nya köksbord – ett _riktigt_ bord med iläggsskiva och sex matchande stolar – och äter middag. Ostpaj som Isak gjorde i går kväll, för att slippa laga mat när han kom hem från jobbet. Even hummar lite när han tuggar, tittar på Isak ur ögonvrån och ler lurigt.

Till slut kan Isak inte hålla sig längre, och himlar med ögonen.

”Vad är det?”

Even rycker lite på axlarna. ”Inget speciellt. Bara… det känns så himla vardagligt och episkt samtidigt på nåt sätt. Att vi sitter här i vår stora nya lägenhet och äter paj. Du och jag, liksom.”

Isak tittar ner i tallriken och ler, samtidigt som han skakar på huvudet. Så typiskt Even att se någon slags symbolik, något storslaget i en vanlig torsdagskväll. Det kunde lika gärna ha varit några speciella moln på himlen när Even gick hem, eller att deras nya portkod är 9799. _Våra födelseår, Isak._

“Alltså, du.” Isak ser upp på honom, lika delar misstro och retsamhet, men det finns inget i Evens blick som inte vittnar om fullständig uppriktighet.

“Jag menar det. Fatta att vi bodde i den där trean i nästan åtta år. Och nu har vi det här.” Even tittar ut genom fönstret, ögonen skiftar i grått för ett ögonblick. “Känns det inte ibland som att vi bara – leker vuxna? Vad ska vi med en så här stor lägenhet till när vi ändå bara sitter på varandra, liksom?”

Isak brister ut i skratt. “Gör vi ju inte!”

Even reser sig med ett okynnigt leende i mungipan som Isak känner utan och innan. “Leker vuxna, menar du? Eller att jag inte sitter på dig? För det går att ändra på, vet du.”

Efter det blir det inte så mycket mer ätande gjort.

Men när han ligger bredvid Even i sängen några timmar senare måste han ge honom delvis rätt. Even sover redan, vänd mot honom, en hand under kudden och ögonfransarna som långa fjädrar över kinderna, och Isak kan inte påminna sig att han någonsin sett annorlunda ut än nu. Födelsemärkena längs halsen, de där vildvuxna, enstaka hårstråna på bröstet som alltid växer ut igen, hur ofta han än plockar bort dem.

Visst är den här lägenheten en vuxnare grej än något annat de gjort. I teorin, i alla fall. För i praktiken har de varit varandras vuxna mycket längre än de flesta andra. Isak mer eller mindre tvingades bli sin egen förälder redan innan han gått ut gymnasiet, och han kan inte ljuga och påstå att han inte tar mer ansvar för Even än han skulle gjort för en pojkvän som inte var bipolär.

Inte för att han någonsin skulle valt annorlunda. Och han är säker, så säker han kan bli, på att han aldrig kommer att göra det heller.

Det är den insikten som får idén att slå ner som en blixt i honom.

Plötsligt vet han precis vad Ä skulle kunna stå för – om han vill.

 

* * *

 

Han vänder och vrider på idén i dagar. När han väl börjat tänka på det, kan han inte sluta. Men han kan helt ärligt säga att han inte riktigt vet om han vill genomföra det.

Visst har Isak tänkt på det tidigare, och han vet att Even gjort det också. Det är något de pratat om flera gånger – oftast på skämt, någon gång på allvar – men aldrig gjort verklighet av. Något som han vet att Even i hemlighet längtat efter, länge – men som han själv aldrig riktigt förlikat sig med. Och Even skulle aldrig pressa honom. Aldrig tjata.

Snarare tvärtom – så fort de har snuddat vid det och Isak visat sig tveksam, har Even snabbt dragit sig ur, bytt ämne, slätat över. För faktum kvarstår – det är ingen liten grej det här handlar om. Inget litet experiment, utan något större, något definitivt.

Frågan är: tänker han så mycket på det för att det är något som han _förväntas_ vilja?

 

* * *

 

Efter en vecka är han fortfarande lika osäker.

Efter två veckor börjar han, motvilligt, inse att det här inte är något som kommer att försvinna ur hans huvud av sig självt.

Han vet, innerst inne, att Even skulle gilla det. Bli överlycklig, till och med. Och, om han rotar djupt i sig själv, så tror han nog att han skulle tycka om det också. Han har bara inte tänkt att det skulle vara så viktigt tidigare.

Men det går inte att förneka att tanken på vad det skulle innebära får det att svindla lite för ögonen, får det att ila djupt inne i magen. Tanken på Even och honom själv på _det där_ sättet har aldrig känts särskilt lockande förut, men nu måste han erkänna att han dras till det, starkare för varje gång han ser det framför sig.

Och det gör han. Hela tiden.

Är det flytten, deras nya lägenhet, som fått honom att tänka i alla möjliga slags oväntade banor? Är det det faktum att han faktiskt fyller _trettio_ om ett drygt halvår? Eller har han bara, omärkligt, kommit hit till slut, för att han vill?

Efter ytterligare tre veckor har han bestämt sig. Han _vill._

Han kan bara hoppas att Even också kommer att göra det.

 

* * *

 

Han har inte varit så nervös för någon av de tidigare bokstäverna som han är för Ä.

Helt ärligt har han nog knappt varit så här spänd för något, någonsin. Inte för sin sluttenta på universitet, för sin första jobbintervju, eller för att träffa Evens föräldrar för första gången.

Om Even inte gillar det här – ja, då vet han faktiskt inte riktigt vad han ska göra.

Den spända förväntan gick över i ett lätt illamående redan för några dagar sedan, och idag har det stegrats för varje timme. Även om fisken Even stekt till middag säkert var god, fick Isak inte ner en tugga. Kände bara blickarna på sig över bordet då och då, utan att någon av dem sade något. Even vet mycket väl hur Isak funkar – efter nästan tretton år tillsammans vet han att Isak kommer att säga det han vill när tiden är inne.

Och det är den nu. Disken är undanplockad, golvet i köket dammsuget och Cissies matskål fylld, och inga praktiska göromål finns kvar som ursäkt för att skjuta upp det längre.

Isak harklar sig, får Even att vända sig från köksbänken där han står och vrider ur disktrasan. Det rycker i Evens mungipa när han lyfter ögonbrynen i en tyst fråga, och Isak tar ett djupt andetag.

“Kan inte du kolla en grej i min väska? Jag hämtade ut dina mediciner på sjukhusapoteket på väg hem – du kan väl se så att det blev rätt?”

Even ser lite förvånad ut, men spelar med och ler retsamt. “Visst, hallen är ju säkert tre meter bort nu när vi har det så stort, så det är klart att du inte orkar gå ända dit. Jag gör det.”

Isak gör sitt bästa för att le oskyldigt när Even återvänder med den vita apotekspåsen i handen.

“Bäst du kollar själv.”

Even sticker ner handen och drar upp en vit pappersask som är helt blank, utan text eller siffror på. Han vrider den runt i handen. “Vad är det här? Inte litium?”

“Jo, nån generika tror jag. De skickade med en papperslapp också. Det kanske står där. Tror den ligger i påsen.” Ett djupt andetag till.

Even rynkar pannan, rotar runt lite, men hans ögon vidgas omedelbart när han drar upp den avklippta biten gul post-it-lapp och vecklar upp den.

“Isak.” Ett brett leende sprider sig över Evens ansikte, och han är redan på väg fram mot Isak som håller upp handen i ett stopptecken.

“Du måste kolla i asken också.” Hjärtat slår snabbt, snabbt i bröstet när Even tar tag i asken och skakar den. Han vet att det som skramlar runt där inne är bra mycket tyngre än tabletter i blister, och Evens ögonbryn vecklar ihop sig lite.

När Even öppnar ena kortändan på förpackningen och låter silkespappret, som tyngden är invirad i, glida ut i ena handflatan, kan han nästan inte andas.

Evens långa, smala fingrar vecklar ut det ljusgrå silkespappret långsamt, så långsamt att Isak tror att han ska dö. Even ser ner i sin hand, upp på Isak, och hans blick är outgrundlig, nästan vantrogen.

“Isak. Vad fan,” säger han, och för ett ögonblick försvinner allt syre ur huvudet, pulsen hamrar hårt i öronen och Isak känner inte fingertopparna längre. _Det är fel. Fel._ Han ska just öppna munnen för att försöka ta tillbaka alltihop, lyfta handen och rafsa åt sig ringarna ur Evens hand när Even tar ett hastigt steg fram och lägger den fria handen på hans kind.

“Isak.”

Även om Even förstår vad det här betyder, måste han säga det. Försäkra sig om att Even vet precis vad det är han vill.

“Ä är för äkta make,” viskar han tillbaka, fortfarande lätt förlägen, håller blicken fäst på Evens hals, på födelsemärkena som han känner utan och innan.

“Fy fan Isak,” är det enda Even säger när han tar upp den ena ringen ur handflatan och fattar Isaks vänsterhand i sin egen.

Det är en nästan utomkroppslig upplevelse att se Even trä ringen på hans finger, och sedan få göra detsamma tillbaka. Som i en film, som att det händer någon annan. Något han sett framför sig så många gånger att han inte längre vet vilken version som är den verkliga.

Isak stirrar ner på deras sammanflätade fingrar, vänsterhänder korsade mellan deras bröst, och känner det ovana trycket kring ringfingret. Det skrapar nästan ohörbart när ringarna stöter mot varandra, och han ser upp, möter Evens blick, mörk, fascinerad och bottenlös.

“Hur länge har du tänkt på det här?” viskar Even.

“Eh – några veckor.”

“Trodde du verkligen inte att jag skulle vilja det här?” Evens fria hand stryker längs hans sida, letar sig ner mot ryggslutet, fingrar på t-shirtens söm, och Isak känner mot ryggen hur hans arm spänner sig och drar dem lite närmare varandra.

Isak rynkar pannan. “Varför säger du det?”

“Isak. Du åt inget till middag. Du har knappt sagt ett ord till mig de senaste dagarna. Och så har du stelnat till i hela kroppen så fort jag har kommit i närheten av din väska.”

En våg av förundran, av djupaste fascination, slår genom Isak. Han tror att han känner Even väl – och det _gör_ han – men någonstans får han ändå alltid känslan av att Even ligger steget före honom. Som att vet vad Isak ska säga och göra redan innan tanken hunnit formas i hans eget huvud. Som att han besitter osynliga känselspröt, tentakler som omsluter Isaks hela nervsystem och allt runtomkring det.

Det hade kunnat vara obehagligt, för närgånget, kvävande – om det inte var Even. Nu är det istället en försäkran, ett skyddsnät, ett komplement som gör honom bättre; inte perfekt, men _mer._

Even lyfter deras händer mellan dem. “Alltså. Titta.”

Isak tar hans hand i sin, stryker över handryggen, låter sig själv stirra ohämmat på senorna som stramar under huden, venerna som vandrar upp mot tröjärmen. Evens händer är en av Isaks stora svagheter, har alltid varit det. Hans långa fingrar som är smala men ändå så starka, och när hans blick faller på ringfingret, på _ringen,_ suger det till i magen på ett välbekant sätt.

Bara att hettan långt inne i honom känns hundra gånger starkare än vanligt, nästan våldsamt intensiv. Att se Evens händer med _hans_ ring på fingret – det är en syn som han inte haft en aning om hur mycket han längtat efter förrän nu.

Han ser upp igen, och han vet vad Even ser i hans ögon redan innan han lutar sig fram och viskar i Isaks öra med en röst som är lägre än förut, mörkare, mer skrovlig. “Påsen, alltså.”

“Ja.” Isak biter sig i läppen, ler mot hans hals. “Jag hittade den i förrådet när vi flyttade. I en låda.”

Evens hand har letat sig upp längs ryggraden, räknar kotorna nerifrån och upp och ner igen under jeanskanten, och det ilar ner i knäna, i fotsulorna, får balansen att vackla.

“Vet du vad det låg mer i lådan?” Isak smyger handen runt Evens korsrygg, ner över höftbenskammen, innanför jeansen. Han kan nästan inte låta bli att skratta för sig själv när han hör Evens andetag bli lite kortare, knappt hörbart, men omisskännligt.

Fortfarande, efter nästan tretton år, krävs det inte mer än så, och det svindlar för ögonen när Isak tänker på att det här är hans. _Hans._ Han väntar inte på att Even ska svara.

“En flaska massageolja.” Even drar efter andan mot hans öra. “Och en burk med färg. Gul färg.”

Han vet att Even minns, vet det mycket väl, men kan inte låta bli att retas, dra in honom i deras bubbla och låta honom spela med. Even andas snabbare nu, andedräkten varm och fuktig mot örat och Isak svär att han kan känna en spetsig tand glida längs hans örsnibb när Even viskar tillbaka.

“Berätta mer.”

Isak låter tungspetsen glida längs hans hals. “En ögonmask.”

Bara ordet får Even att stöna lågt, och Isak ler, måste bara dra honom närmare sig, känna hur det påverkar Even, bara att Isak _pratar_ med honom.

“Minns du när jag hade den på mig? Och öronmuffarna?”

Nu är det Even som drar honom närmare, som lägger sin stora hand mitt på hans korsrygg och pressar honom mot sig, och det finns ingen tvekan om att Even kommer ihåg – hårdheten som trycker sig mot hans höft är bevis nog.

“Fy fan. Om jag minns?” Even skrattar lågt, nästan lite omtöcknat. “Och du hittade den där masken och bara: han som satte på mig de här grejerna och gick ner på mig så jag trodde jag skulle dö. Honom ska jag gifta mig med.”

“Ska jag det?” Han hör sin egen röst darra, och kan inte hjälpa det – även om han egentligen _vet_ vad Even vill, så vill han höra honom säga det.

Even ler mjukt, men hans ögon är nästan helt svarta när han drar Isak ännu närmare sig med den ena handen och lyfter den andra, vänstra, upp till sitt ansikte. “Du ska det.”

Bara att höra det får något att lossna inuti Isak, något som knyts upp, irrar iväg, tusen trådar som spretar i honom på en gång. En plötslig ilning av tillhörighet, av begär, av _att vilja äga och bli ägd tillbaka_ drar igenom honom som en blixt.

Vetskapen om att det här är på riktigt blandar sig med den råa, heta elden från långt ner i magen och plötsligt rusar det bakom ögonlocken, under fingertopparna, och Isak kan inte ha Even nära nog.

Hans blick faller ner på Evens långa, starka fingrar igen, och han vet med ens precis vad han vill.

”Minns du första bokstaven vi drog?” viskar han, försöker få sin röst att låta så låg och förförisk som möjligt.

Even ler igen, ögonen glittrar svart. “Mm. Jag gör det.”

“Det var också i köket.” Han biter sig i läppen, ser upp på Even genom ögonfransarna, hoppas att han ska fatta utan att Isak behöver säga något.

Och han kan knappt fatta vilken tur han har när Even böjer sig fram och viskar i hans öra med hes, mörk röst. “Vänd dig om.”

Det svindlar för hans ögon, bränner bakom bröstbenet och ilar ända ner i skrevet av lättnad och förväntan när han vänder sig mot spisen, sätter händerna mot kanten, och känner hur jeansen och kalsongerna dras ner halvvägs över hans lår.

“Stå kvar.”

Det blir tomt och kallt bakom honom en kort stund innan Even återvänder, hans trygga, välkända värme mot Isaks sida, och så en spetsig hörntand mot hans öra. “Till skillnad från vissa andra var jag faktiskt på apoteket idag. På riktigt.”

Det retsamma leendet i rösten står i skarp kontrast mot kylan mellan hans skinkor där Evens fingrar letar sig fram, runt, försiktigt. Bara ett test – men det är tillräckligt för att han nästan inte ska klara att hålla ögonen öppna.

Det är som att alla de senaste dagarnas nervositet och spänning kittlar och irrar under hans hud, letar efter ett utlopp utan att hitta det. Det kryper under fotsulorna, drar hårt långt nere i magen, på gränsen till outhärdligt, som att det inte finns tillräcklig plats i kroppen för all nervositet och kåthet.

Även om det är mer än en vecka sedan de invigde den nyinköpta soffan, så hoppas han att Even ska förstå hur bråttom det är nu, att det inte är rätt tid att vara alltför försiktig och omsorgsfull.

Fingertopparna som stryker runt hans öppning och försiktigt, försiktigt letar sig runt, håller ett löfte om befrielse. Men det är inte nog, får honom nästan att må illa av otålighet.

Han ska just öppna munnen och be Even _skynda på någon gång för i helvete_ när Even fattar precis, utan ord, och trycker in två långa, smala fingrar på en gång, nästan hela vägen in.

Isak drar så häftigt efter andan att det gör ont i halsen. Han känner Even le mot hans hals, och sedan är tänderna tillbaka; skrapar nerför musklerna och blodkärlen, mot nyckelbenet och upp igen, innan Even börjar suga ett märke precis under örat medan hans fingrar rör sig långsamt in och ut.

Han vet att det är menat som en distraktion, men han behöver inte det. Inte idag, inte nu. Han vill känna allt.

“Even,” flämtar han – “Even.” Ena handen släpper bänkkanten, famlar efter Evens höft, försöker få honom att förstå utan ord.

Even släpper taget om hans hals med läpparna en kort sekund, och kylan när den våta huden möter luft känns som ett försäkran om mer. “Jag vet. Vänta lite.”

Fingrarna i honom stannar upp, men försvinner inte, är bara stilla, och Isak suckar. Han vet att Even älskar att höra honom otålig, oförmögen att vänta – men just nu orkar han inte bry sig om det, inte det minsta. ”Kom igen!”

Ytterligare ett lågt skrockande, och fingrarna försvinner helt. Even flyttar sig från hans sida, ställer sig bakom honom med en hand på hans höft.

Och sedan står han bara där.

Isak hör hur han andas, känner hur handen på hans höft blir svettigare, kladdig, glider lite mot hans nakna hud. Han har svårt att stå still med fötterna, känner hur svetten bryter fram på pannan, och kan inte låta bli att vända på huvudet för att se vad Even egentligen håller på med.

Even står helt blickstilla. Det enda som rör sig är hans ögon, som glider fram och tillbaka över Isak, som om han inte vet var han helst vill fästa blicken. Handen som inte vilar mot hans höft har fastnat halvvägs, har öppnat spännet på skärpet och gylfen, men inte mer.

“Vad är det?” flämtar han.

Even rycker till, ser upp i hans ögon. “Alltså, shit – jag… Isak. Fy fan. Att du verkligen –”

Isak vet att han måste se ut som en parodi på sig själv när ögonen nästan rullar bak i nacken, men det här är fan inte sant. “Herregud Even. Alltså okej att jag precis har friat till dig, men du kan liksom inte stå och bli helt jävla sappy nu, kan du inte bara –”

Alla ord och tankar bryts av en snabb rörelse bakom honom, och sedan det obönhörliga trycket, den överväldigande känslan av att vara helt fylld, på gränsen till vad han klarar av, när Even långsamt men bestämt trycker sig in i honom bakifrån.

Och den här gången behöver Isak inte be, inte mana på, och inte vänta – Even rör sig ut, och sedan in igen med en gång.

Det svider till, bara en aning, och det hade kanske inte skadat med lite mer förspel ändå, med att ta det långsammare så här i början. Men just nu är det här precis allt han kan önska sig. Han vill vara Evens, bara hans, och han vill känna det.

Inifrån och ut.

Och det bästa av allt är att Even förstår det, utan att Isak behöver säga ett ord.

Han kan inte riktigt svara på vad det är för ljud som kommer vällande ut ur honom, med händerna mot spiskanten och pannan som nästan slår i spisfläkten varje gång Even stöter in i honom – men det är inte som att han bryr sig.

Plötsligt slår det honom – den perfekta operfektheten i det hela. Han har just _friat,_ herregud, och nu står han här, helt desperat, med byxorna nere vid knäna och blir knullad mot köksbänken och för en utomstående måste det ju se ut som det mest oromantiska som finns.

Den tanken får det att hugga till hårt i magen på honom, långt ner.

Han kvider till, och en hand drar genom hans hår som svar. Han känner Even luta sig över honom, magen och bröstet mot hans rygg, hur han omsluter honom, överallt _,_ kommer ännu närmare, ännu djupare. En våg av varm andedräkt slår mot hans nacke när Even lägger sin vänstra hand över hans.

En mjuk hand mellan skulderbladen, utan tvång, men ändå bestämt, och Isak följer efter, böjer sig utan något som helst motstånd alls. Kinden mot den kalla spishällen, händerna mot spisens kant, och plötsligt drar tanken genom honom: tänk om jag råkar sätta på plattan. Sedan: just det, vi har _induktionshäll_ nu och det måste stå något magnetiskt på spisen för att den ska kunna bli varm.

Herregud. Hur kan han ens tänka sådana tankar nu?

Han är på väg att börja skratta åt sig själv när Even reser sig igen, tar ett bestämt tag om hans höfter med bägge händer och börjar dra honom mot sig med ett tydligare syfte.

Nästan som att han förstått att Isak höll på att zona ut och behövde dras tillbaka till verkligheten. Som om deras tankar möts i mitten, under ljuset från lysröret ovanför diskbänken.

Handflatorna är fuktiga av svett, glider mot spisens kant och han drar med dem längs köksbänken, letar efter fäste i något, vad som helst, men hittar bara blanka ytor. De hamnar i hans eget hår till slut.

“Önskar så att det var jag som drog dig i håret nu,” flämtar Even bakom honom, “men jag kan inte släppa dig.”

Isak vet, men han klarar inte att svara, inga ord kommer ut – så han bara nickar, så gott det nu går med pannan mot spishällen och bägge händerna i håret.

Det är något med desperationen i det hela som får blodet att bulta i öronen, göra honom yr.

Som påminner honom om den allra första bokstaven de drog.

Om hur han eggade på Even hela kvällen för att göra honom tillräckligt otålig, men ändå till slut fick övertala Even att sluta tveka och bara _ta_ honom i köket.

Hur långt de kommit sedan dess, och hur mycket de har kvar att uppleva.

Hur mycket han njuter av att Even vågar lita på att han säger till när det inte känns bra, när det är nog. Att han vågar testa hur mycket Isak klarar av.

Hur djupt Even når i honom med varje rörelse. Så långt in att det känns som att det inte borde gå, att det inte ens borde finnas plats inuti honom – precis på rätt sida av för mycket, för hårt. Och att balansera just här, att ha tåspetsarna mot den tunna, fina gränsen där allt skulle tippa över, är just det som gör det så hisnande.

Hur det molar och spänner i hårbotten när han drar lite hårdare med sin ena hand, och hur ilningarna som far genom skalpen när han rycker till lägger på ett extra lager till allt han känner, och för honom ännu närmare kanten.

Hur han inte kan låta bli att släppa med den andra handen och sträcka den bakåt, leta efter Even, hitta hans hand på sin egen höft och försöka gripa den. Och hur Even förstår, flätar in fingrarna i hans, håller i honom, får honom att stanna i verkligheten och inte flyta iväg.

Det är så de står när Even börjar stöta in i honom mer oregelbundet, dra honom hårdare emot sig några gånger. Som att inte heller han klarar av att hålla tillbaka längre.  

Isak kan knappast klandra honom, men han kan inte hjälpa att otåligheten fortfarande sjuder hela vägen in i skelettet när Even sjunker ihop helt ovanpå honom till slut, bröstet mot hans ryggrad, munnen mot hans nackkotor, och andas ut.

Fastän han vet att Even just har kommit kan han inte låta bli att försöka jaga känslan han nyss hade, skjuta höfterna bakåt och få Even att stöta ännu djupare in i honom, trots att han både vet och känner att Even börjar slakna.

Even biter honom bara lätt i axeln till svar. Och långsamt, försiktigt, känner Isak hur han drar sig ur. Fastän han vet att Even aldrig skulle lämna honom här – ifall de inte kommit överens om det redan innan, förstås – kan han inte hjälpa att ett kvidande, nästan ömkligt stön kommer över hans läppar.

För andra gången ikväll lutar sig Even fram mot hans öra och viskar, varmt, väsande och fuktigt:

“Kom igen. Vänd dig om.”

Isak förstår inte riktigt, men rätar ändå upp sig, försöker få armarna att lyda. Det är först när Even tar ett stadigt tag om hans höfter, vrider honom ett halvt varv och faller på knä framför honom som han fattar.

Små svarta prickar dansar in från i utkanten av synfältet och skymmer allt utom synen av Even som lutar sig fram och omsluter hans kuk med sina mjuka, vackra läppar.

Evens fingrar drar längs insidan av hans lår, med ett tydligt mål – och Isak är så tacksam över att Even förstår bättre än att retas nu.

Låter två långa fingrar bestämt glida in i honom, hindrar det han lämnat kvar i Isak från att rinna ut, skjuter det ännu längre in, samtidigt som han tar mer och mer av hans kuk i munnen för varje gång han sjunker ner med huvudet.

Det är så snuskigt, så profant, och samtidigt så upphetsande att Isak inte vet vart han ska ta vägen.

Han särar lite mer på benen så att Even ska komma åt lättare, och känner Even andas ut genom näsan. Känner den varma luften fläkta mot hans mage, hur kallt det blir när svetten svalnar.

Fastän han är så känslig nu, fast det svider till lite varje gång Evens fingrar rör sig in och ut ur honom, så är det en påminnelse om varför de står så här just nu, och att det är _Even_ som är orsaken, upprinnelsen till allt.

Den tanken får det att börja strama djupt inne i magen.

Men samtidigt som han behöver komma mer än något annat nu, så vill han det inte riktigt än.

“Vänta.”

Even tittar upp, släpper taget om honom med sin mun och ler lite förvånat, stryker med en hand längs hans lår. Hans läppar är alldeles svullna och rosa. Isak försöker andas, flämtar, halsen drar ihop sig och han klarar inte att hålla tillbaka ett stön.

Han ser ner på Even som sitter där på knä, med tårarna i ögonvrån och håret i alla riktningar, och genomfars återigen av känslan av att det här är något som inte händer honom. Som att verkligheten börjar tona ut i konturerna.

Tänk om han börjar zona ut så här på själva bröllopet? Hur fan ska han klara det?

“Isak,” säger Even, med låg, bruten röst. “Isak, titta på mig. Sluta tänka.”

Isak nickar.

Och när Even lutar sig fram och tar honom i sin mun igen, tar tag om hans lår och drar honom ännu närmare, ännu djupare, dröjer det inte länge innan den hårda knuten i magen är tillbaka. Den som dras åt tills den börjar rycka och dra honom ännu närmare kanten.

Evens mun som omsluter honom, Evens fingrar inuti honom, hans andra hand som greppar hårt om hans höft. Så hårt att det ömmar, så att det säkert blir märken som syns i flera dagar.

Tanken på det gör att han inte kan låta bli att lägga en hand kring Evens nacke, ge sig själv lite motstånd. Ett kort ögonblick tvekar han – det var ett tag sedan de gjorde just det, det kanske inte alls är okej med Even?

Men i stället för att knuffa bort honom tar Even tag om hans lår och sjunker ännu djupare ner, får sin nästipp att nudda Isaks mage, och han hummar något ohörbart som skickar vibrationer genom hela skrevet och upp i bröstet, ända ner i tårna.

Och det slår honom: på samma sätt som Even litade på honom nyss – att han skulle säga till, nypa honom om det blev för mycket – på samma sätt kan han han visa att han litar på Even nu.

Och det är den tanken som välter honom över kanten.

Med ett fast grepp i Evens hår stöter han så djupt ner i hans hals som det går, en, två, tre gånger innan allt drar ihop sig runt ögonen, håret reser sig på huvudet och han faller handlöst.

Det kittlar under fotsulorna, i handflatorna, och hela vägen upp i knäna när han kommer. Någonstans på avstånd registrerar han hur Even kröker fingrarna där han är som djupast inne, och elektriciteten skjuter som blixtar inifrån honom, från Evens fingertoppar, fyller hela hans kropp.

Hettan slår i vågor över honom, och han ser bara rosa och svart bakom insidan på ögonlocken, kan inte höra något annat än ett högt, bultande brus.

När Even försiktigt släpper taget om honom med sin mun och varsamt drar ut sina fingrar ger knäna till slut vika, och han sjunker ner på golvet med ryggen mot ugnsluckan.

Han känner mer än ser hur Even hasar sig fram längs hans sida, sätter sig bredvid honom, och tar hans hand i sin.

Med en kraftansträngning lyckas han öppna ögonen och se på Even.

Håret i svettiga testar; några klistrade mot pannan, några andra rakt ut i luften. Evens ögon glittrar, och tårarna i ögonvrån har börjat torka, små vita smulor längs kanterna. Kinderna är röda, nästan glansiga, och hans läppar är minst lika svullna som förut – rosa och glansiga – och de ser så mjuka ut.

Det spelar ingen som helst roll var de läpparna precis har varit – han lutar sig fram, måste få kyssa Even nu, känna att de hör ihop på alla ställen man kan tänka sig.

Even kysser honom tillbaka direkt, sticker in tungan i hans mun och drar med spetsen längs hans övre tandrad, och det finns inget mer rätt i det här ögonblicket än att känna smaken av sig själv mellan dem.

Han kan inte låta bli att le, och Even ler tillbaka, kyssen blir mer läppar och tänder som slår i varandra innan Even lägger nästippen mot hans.

“Ä, alltså.” Evens ögon är nästan försvunna nu, bara rynkor och skrattande kråkfötter på det där Even-viset. “Fucking _äntligen.”_

”Herregud. Even.” Isak slår handen över ögonlocken. Gnuggar med pekfingret och tummen tills han ser vita ringar och det känns som att ögongloberna ska tryckas in i huvudet.

Even lutar sig närmare, andas varmt mot hans kind. ”Ja?”

”Du är ju fan helt otrolig.” Han försöker himla med ögonen bakom de tryckande fingertopparna fast det nästan gör ont. ”Jag borde kunnat gissa att du skulle göra en _ordvits_ av det här också.”

Det förtjusta fnisset som bubblar fram ur Even gör att Isak måste öppna ögonen, vrida sig mot honom, se honom lägga huvudet på sned. ”Mm. Vänj dig. Nu får du dras med mig resten av ditt liv.”

”Jag vet.” Det snurrar plötsligt till i huvudet, ilar genom hela Isaks mage. ”Få se på ringen igen.”

Even lyfter sin vänstra hand, vänder och vrider på den med ett svårtydbart ansiktsuttryck, innan han fäster blicken på Isak igen. ”Tur att man har den på vänsterhanden, alltså.”

Isak rynkar pannan. ”Vadå?”

”Lite äckligt annars.” Han låter blicken flacka ner mot sin högra hand, innan han ler lurigt och lyfter ena ögonbrynet.

Isak kan bara skaka på huvudet. Här sitter de, sida vid sida på köksgolvet, _nyförlovade,_ med byxorna halvvägs nere på låren och kladd överallt.

Och han kan inte tänka sig något bättre.

Han ser upp på Even igen. ”Hade du verkligen glömt bort påsen?”

Even ler så att hörntänderna glänser. ”Vad tror du egentligen om mig? Klart jag inte hade. Jag bara… ville inte riktigt att det skulle ta slut, tror jag.”

Han vänder sig mot Isak, viker in knäna under hans så att han kommer ännu närmare, och drar honom till sig. “Men jag är sjukt glad att det gjorde det, alltså. När det slutade på det här sättet.”

Isak ler. Det finns ingen oro kvar i hans huvud, inget som kryper under huden på honom längre, bara värme och lycka, när han lägger armen om Evens rygg och låter deras nästippar stryka mot varandra. “Mm. Samma här.”

“Kom.” Even tar hans hand, låter ringarna skava lätt mot varandra innan han reser sig, mödosamt, på stela ben, och drar Isak med sig upp. “Först till duschen får välja nästa alfabet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ä står för äkta make.


End file.
